


Knot A Bad Idea

by Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo), KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Knotting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “I want to try anal,” Rey tells him, one foot tucked under her leg in her chair at the breakfast table.Ben lets his spoon lower back into his cereal bowl. “You want to try... ““Anal.” She nods. “Yes.”“You know that’s… an involved activity,” he tells her calmly. “You can’t just try it.”“Involved?”“You’re very… small.” His eyes wander down the length of her. “You’ll need a little help.”“O-okay.” She sounds a little less confident now, but no less eager. “Yeah. Let’s get… help, then.”His lips press together to hide a smile. “Let’s.”In which Rey has a special request for her mate, and Ben is all too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1070
Collections: F@$k Cancer in the Ass (For a Good Cause)





	Knot A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minstrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Целый узел проблем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307072) by [AlterE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE)



> HELLO! 
> 
> In honor of @Minstrels ongoing fundraise for the Colorectal Cancer Alliance, here is our joint piece that was promised for our goal level! Anal Knotting for cancer, because fuck cancer in the ass! <3
> 
> If you would like more information about the fundraiser or the CCA, please see this [thread](https://twitter.com/spaceminstrels/status/1250957840421797889?s=21)!  
> 

“I want to try anal,” Rey tells him, one foot tucked under her leg in her chair at the breakfast table. 

Ben nearly drops his spoon. He stares back at his mate with a furrowed brow, unsure if he’s heard her correctly. “Excuse me?”

“Anal,” she clarifies. “I want to try it.”

Ben lets his spoon lower back into his cereal bowl. “You want to try... “

“Anal.” She nods. “Yes.”

Ben thinks with amusement that the word _anal_ has most likely never been uttered this many times over breakfast.

The way she informs him of this is almost clinical, like when she told him she wanted to learn how to play the ukulele, or when she decided their backyard _desperately_ needed an orange tree, or the time she got it in her head that she _had_ to run a triathlon. If there is one thing he can say about his mate, it is that she is always keeping him guessing.

Even across the table he can scent the slight air of her nerves, conflicting with her determined expression. He pushes the cereal bowl away, leaning on his elbows and lacing his fingers together to rest his chin there. 

“Can I ask how you came to this decision?”

“One of my friends tried it,” she tells him matter of factly. “And now they do it all the time. They said it feels really good.”

“Did they.”

She nods emphatically, lips pursed and brows knitted like they’re discussing their 401k. “Yes.”

“You know that’s… an involved activity,” he tells her calmly. “You can’t just _try_ it.”

“Involved?”

His eyes wander down the length of her. “You’re very… small.”

She frowns down at the table, thinking. “Okay. I still want to.” She bites her lip finally, peeking up at him. “Unless you don’t?”

He isn’t sure how to tell her that he thinks about knotting every hole she has on a semi-regularly basis—something that hasn’t ebbed in the slightest in the year since he first pressed his teeth against her mating gland to claim her. 

He shrugs instead. “I didn’t say that.”

“Good,” she says firmly. “So… now?”

Ben laughs a little under his breath, pulling his bowl back in to finish his breakfast. “I told you. It’s involved.” He pulls his spoon from the bowl, giving her a pointed look from across the table. “You’ll need a little help.”

Her eyes widen. “Help?”

“Mhm.” He cleans the spoon, chewing thoughtfully. “Help.”

“O-okay.” She sounds a little less confident now, but no less eager. “Yeah. Let’s get… _help_ , then.”

His lips press together to hide a smile. “Let’s.”

* * *

It only occurs her to ask when they’re huddled together on the couch, her laptop on his legs as he browses their shared AmazonSmile account (their charity of choice is a foundation that promotes sex education in urban public school systems, which, Ben reflects, has never been more topical).

“How do you even know about this?” she asks him while he’s trying to decide between two different brands of water-based lube. Extra lubrication is not something one is likely to find on the nightstand of an Alpha/Omega pairing, and he can’t make up his mind between Aloe Cadabra and Uberlube Luxury. 

“Know what?” he asks, distracted.

“That we need this stuff.”

He turns to look at her—his beautiful, perfect mate, who smells like sex and home, who is the beginning and end of his every thought. Who just asked him to fuck her in the ass without having a clue of what that even means. She is a bit ridiculous.

God, he loves her.

“Have you done this before?” she asks, brows knitted.

“Nope.”

“Then how…”

“The rectum doesn’t self-lubricate. You don’t exactly need a Ph.D. in anal, sweetheart.”

She leans forward with a toothy grin. “But isn’t that the whole point of it? To put the Ph.D. in the butt?”

He shakes his head austerely while she chortles at her own pun and adds Aloe Cadabra to their cart. Then he types “anal trainer kit” in the search box, and all of a sudden Rey’s not laughing anymore.

Not that Ben is. Then again, he’s been fighting to keep his erection to a half-chub for the past few hours, and he just lost that battle. Miserably.

“What… What is _that_?”

“What’s what?”

“The… The butt-plug trainer kit. What…?” Rey sounds a little distressed. Which should not turn him on, but…

Yeah. He’s like that, with her. Mostly turned on, by everything that she is and does.

He puts a comforting hand on her knee. “We’re going to have to… train our way up to it. We can’t just start with…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but they both know what Ben is working with. 

“So you’ll…” 

She seems uncertain, all of a sudden. And if Ben were a better mate, a better Alpha, maybe he’d take advantage of the hesitant way she’s biting her lower lip and talk her out of this very harebrained idea. The fact of the matter, though, is that this very morning his mate, his precious, fuckable mate, asked him for anal at the breakfast table, and he won’t be able to think about anything else until he’s balls deep inside her ass.

The Alpha brain’s a bit one-track, and Ben… He’s been informed that he is very, _very_ Alpha.

So he puts the prettiest, flashiest training kit in the cart (because his mate likes rainbow-colored stuff and unfortunately does not share his predilection for black), selects the next-day delivery option, and then gently deposits the laptop on the coffee table.

Less than a second later, Rey is on his lap, and there is no way— _no way_ —she hasn’t noticed his erection. But it’s okay. He’s got her.

“This is what is going to happen,” he tells her, one hand on her hip and the other covering her nape. “We’re going to wait until the deliveries are here. Tomorrow. Then we’re going to go to our bed, then bed where I bit you and mated you—that was good, wasn’t it?” 

She nods, and the reminder that he does that, that he _takes care_ of her, seems to dispel at least a bit of her anxiety. 

“We’re going to our bed, and I’m going to make sure you’re all soft and relaxed. That your little muscles are pliant and boneless. That sounds good?”

She nods again. Her eyes are starting to glaze over a little. _Good._

“Then we’re gonna use that ridiculous lube with that ridiculous name, and I’ll make sure your ass is nice and slick. Just like your little cunt always is. I’ll make sure that it can take my tongue, and my finger—and that it can take them well. Still sounds like a good plan?”

Her lips are slightly parted, and she isn’t breathing normally, not anymore. But she is not saying no.

“And after that, it’s gonna be the plugs. However many you need to work your way up to taking me. Might be two, or three, or four.” He thinks he heard her whimper a little, deep in her throat, when he said four. “However many you need. I’ll slide them in, pull them back out, until you’re all loose and used to them, and then…”

Rey closes her eyes. She knows what’s coming next. His smart little Omega.

“...then it’s my cock. I’ll put it in slowly, gently, and I’ll thrust in and out and then in again, and I’ll make you come. I’ll make you come however many times you want. And when you’re done I’ll pull out, so my knot doesn't stretch your pretty rim, and I’ll come on your lower back. Or on your belly. Maybe on your perfect tits—I have to think about it. Okay?”

Rey is trembling slightly. It takes her a long time to be able to nod, and it takes them both a long time to calm down. But a few minutes later, when their hearts are beating normally and the haze of pheromones is not as thick, she presses a single, chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you,” she says with a smile. And then adds, “When I’m with you, I know nothing can go wrong.”

* * *

She’s waiting for him at home with the box the day it comes in. She seems equal parts nervous and excited—biting at her plump lower lip as she holds it out to him, and it takes everything he has to keep his focus, to remind himself that he has to go easy on her right now. 

He takes it from her gently only to lay it on the table, reaching to unknot his tie as he watches her shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

“Did you want to wait until after dinner?”

“Um…” She wrings her hands together. “I thought maybe we could… that is, I’m not _that_ hungry right now…”

His lips curl as he pulls the tie free of his collar, the sweet scent of her anticipation practically dripping off her skin. He thinks if he were to press his tongue to her skin, he might even be able to taste it. He’s one hundred percent going to test that theory.

“Bedroom,” he murmurs. “I’ll be there in a second.”

She doesn’t hesitate in the slightest as she bounds down the hall. 

Ben doesn’t either as he follows after, box in tow.

* * *

Her hips are wriggling, her ass high in the air and her thighs spread ever so slightly as his hand curls between them to push his fingers through the wet of her cunt. “Ben,” she says breathily, squirming under his hands as he palms one rounded curve of her ass. “Ben, are you sure you want to—”

“Be still, Omega,” he murmurs, his blood already pulsing in his ears at only the _thought_ of having her here. “What did I say?” His thumb presses lightly against the puckered hole between her cheeks, drawing a soft gasp against the comforter where her face is pressed. “Tell me what I said.”

“You said—You said you’d make sure that I—” There’s a low groan in her throat when he slides his fingers out of her cunt, dragging it higher to spread her slick over the tight, little hole. 

“Tell me.” He paints the furled opening with her slick, leaning to lick it away even as she gasps with it. “What I said.”

“You’d make sure that I—that I could take y-your fingers, and your t-tong— _fuck.”_

The smallest brightly-colored plug lays somewhere beside them on the comforter; they’ll get to that, he thinks. 

And they do.

Eventually.

* * *

It takes them a week to work their way up to the second size.

His pretty little mate looks just that in the afternoon light pouring in from the bay windows, and Ben lounges nearby on the couch, flipping through a paper as she vacuums. Every so often he will notice her still, notice her bite at her lip or take a deep breath—always continuing what she’s doing, determined not to let it show that she’s bothered. 

Even though she is, he thinks.

He folds the paper to lay it next to him on the couch when she let’s the vacuum die to rest her forearm against the bookshelf to lay her head against it, watching as she rubs her thighs together, the scent of her slick soaking her panties evident even from across the room.

He keeps his voice steady, even though he feels anything but. “Something wrong?”

“N-no,” she manages, shaking her head against her arm. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” He laces his fingers together in his lap. “You seem uncomfortable, Omega.”

She turns her head, just enough to give him her eyes that are wide and dark, rolling her lips together. “I’m okay, Alpha.”

“Then come here.” He pats his thigh. “Let me look at you.”

She crosses the room on shaky legs, spreading her thighs across his lap and daintily resting her palms against his chest. “It’s fine,” she assures him. “It’s good.”

“Is it?” He holds her gaze as he slides his hands over her hips, curling them beneath her shorts to palm her ass, giving it a rough squeeze. Her mouth parts in a quiet intake of air when his fingers spread her apart. “Maybe I should check.”

Her lashes flutter and her thighs tense around his, dropping her head to his shoulder as he finds the rounded end of the plug to tap there lightly. He turns his face to press his lips to her gland, licking there lightly as she begins to writhe. 

“This will be my cock soon,” he tells her. “Is that what you want, Omega? You want my cock here?”

She nods against his shoulder, making a soft sound of contentment as he pushes the plug a little deeper. “ _Yes,_ Alpha. I want that.”

“And that’s exactly what you’re going to get,” he promises, tilting his hips to press his growing erection against the hot center of her. “But first, I think you need a little relief, hm?”

She’s still nodding even as he lifts her, even as he peels off her clothes and fucks her into the couch, and Ben thinks to himself that she’s almost ready. 

At this point, he doesn’t know who’s more excited about it.

* * *

The last one proves tricky.

Putting it in, for one. Ben finds himself having to soothe her through every inch, purring encouragements and licking her gland to calm her panicked gasps as she starts feeling too full.

“It’s too—”

“Hush.”

A moan. “But I—”

“You still want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

She nods feverishly.

He presses the plug half an inch deeper and scrapes her gland with his teeth. “Then you’re alright.”

She doesn’t need to be reminded that even the largest plug is not nearly as large as his cock, but she does need to be settled. His impatient, little Omega. 

And then there is the fact that he loses control a little. 

It’s just... the sight of her body clenching around the purple silicone. And the noises she makes. And the way she arches her back, all grace and supple muscles, as though she can create more room inside of herself. It makes him chuckle a little. It makes him want to tell her that she just needs to lie down and take it—he’s the one who’ll make room, who’ll break her in. And then the slick pours out, and her smell becomes more intense, and—

He can’t help himself. He has her turned around and tucked underneath him in less than a second, and he’s inside her in just as little time. Her cunt is wet and tight, even tighter than usual now that her other hole is full, and his knot pops almost immediately, just as his palm presses the last inch inside it.

“Next time,” he whispers in her ear the second he can speak again.

Rey nods, and mouths, “Next time,” against his gland.

* * *

He asked her to put on a pretty dress, and he won’t pretend it doesn’t please him that she picked one with him in mind. She knows how he feels about the short little black number wrapped around her, and it keeps his attention on the soft dusting of freckles at her bare shoulder, the slight dip of fabric between her breasts that teases but doesn’t flaunt.

But that’s not all he’s thinking of. 

He reaches to run a knuckle down the smooth expanse of her shoulder, feeling the way she shivers a little under his touch. He purposefully chose bar seating over a table, the unforgiving wood under her perfect ass a deliberate choice. He hasn’t mentioned the plug still inside her, not once today. Not that he needs to, he thinks. Her body says everything for him. 

“You’re fidgeting,” he murmurs, watching her sip at her drink quietly. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No.”

 _Liar._ He feels one side of his mouth turn up. “Are you sure? Nothing… bothering you?”

Her teeth press softly against the fullness of her lower lip, giving a deliberate shake of her head. “I feel fine.”

“Good,” he murmurs. “You’ve been so good tonight.”

The tip of her little straw rests against her bottom lip, her eyes widening a little as the sweet scent of her arousal blooms in the minimal space between them. “I have,” she answers airly.

“Such a good Omega.” He’s stroking that same knuckle down her bare back now, his voice practically a purr. “I think you deserve something good in return.”

There’s an increasing rise and fall at her back as her breathing picks up, her body angling almost instinctively closer to him and her voice quiet but laced with an edge of excitement that makes his instincts stir. “Something good?”

“Mhm.” He brought her here with a purpose, some primal part of him enjoying the idea of her out in the open like this, dressed so pretty and so fine and yet so _dirty_ beneath. He swallows thickly, leaning in as he lowers his voice even further. “You think I’ve forgotten how full you are right now?” His fingers splay across her shoulder blade, applying a gentle pressure. “You think I’ve stopped thinking about your hole all stretched and ready for me?”

“ _Alpha,”_ she breathes, skin trembling a little with a need he feels too. 

“You’re going to finish that drink,” he promises thickly, “and then I’m going to take you home. I’m going to slide that pretty little plug out of you, and I’m going to give you my cock instead. Because you _asked_ me for it,” he stresses. “And I give you what you need, don’t I?”

“Yes,” she sighs. “Yes, Alpha.”

His fingers press into her skin as she shudders. “Don’t I take care of you?”

“Yes. _Yes.”_

“Of course I do,” he coos, breathing in the thick scent of her that is almost indecent for a public place like this. He leans close enough to press his lips to the faded imprint of his teeth at her gland, lingering there briefly before murmuring, “Good girl.”

Her eyes are dark and hooded when he pulls away, and he lets his hand slide down her back, deliberately touching every bit of her exposed skin before he pulls away. 

“Finish your drink,” he urges.

And his girl, his _good girl_ —she doesn’t even hesitate.

* * *

Impatient as he feels, he thinks he is doing a great job of not ramming himself into her. 

His cock, that is.

His tongue has been inside her for a long, _long_ time. Almost since the exact moment they got home. First tracing the bright bump of the plug protruding from her hole, and then, after slowly pulling it out, completely taking its place.

There is a part of him that feels as though this is a waste of time. A part of him that just wants to push inside and inside and _inside_ and give his mate what she’s been asking for days, now. But there’s another, a very loud one, that loves the idea of reducing her to an absolute mess before. That’s the part of him that has pushed Rey on the bed, dragged a pillow under her hips, and then proceeded to lick the slick away from her pulsating little clit, the clenching rim of her cunt, and then down.

Lower.

“Ben Ben Ben _Ben—_ ”

He likes making her squirm, his mate. He likes it when she fists the sheets and arches her hips and makes whimpery, pleading sounds. He loves it when she comes, too, but tonight, tonight he has decided to make her wait for it. Tonight she won’t get to, not until he’s all the way inside her ass. 

“All the way,” he whispers with one last swirl around her clit, standing up and beginning to slide the head of his cock up and down her cleft.

“Ben—Ben, we have to—”

“You know, Rey.” He dips inside her cunt just a little, less than an inch, and they both groan. But no—he won’t get distracted, and he immediately pulls out. “When I thought about this, I envisioned you on your knees.” She whimpers, and he chuckles. “But now that I have you here, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

She thrashes her head from side to side. “I—what—”

“I think I want to look you in the eyes.” He nips delicately at her gland. “While I fuck your ass, that is.” 

If he tilts his hips he can feel the slippery slide that is her cunt, drenched in her slick that he knows is trickling down to make a mess of their sheets and the lube that he’s used as precaution—but that isn’t all. 

Because her hole that would normally be tight— _too tight—_ is pillowy and soft now from the attention of his mouth, and if he pulls away to lean back, to fist his cock in one hand to watch as he trails a sticky path from one hole to the other—he can _see it_ . How ready she is. How _wet._

He keeps a tight grip at the base of his cock to keep from coming all over her bare cunt as he uses the head to paint her opening with her slick, not satisfied until it’s a slippery mess between her legs, sure now that he won’t hurt her. 

He holds his breath when he gives her a bit of pressure—not enough to dip inside, not yet, but enough to be rewarded with her sharp inhale of surprise at the sensation. He presses down to keep that pressure against her hole, holding his breath as the dreamy softness of her starts to give way of its own accord. As her body tries to suck him in as if _hungry_ for his cock. 

Ben doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything quite as filthy, as _beautiful_ as his pretty little Omega wet and needy and _hungry_ for her Alpha’s cock. The softened ring of muscle gives and _gives_ as he slowly, _slowly_ begins to push inside—the sight of her stretching to take him, swallowing every inch that he eases inside her. 

His mouth is slack as his breath leaves him in a shaky exhale, his eyes hooded but fixed on her stretched little hole that opens so _easily_ for him now. There’s a wet _squelch_ of her slick, but Ben finds it only makes him that much needier for this, a rushing of blood in his ears that he’s only ever experienced during his rut. 

But he doesn’t think it’s his instincts that make him want to fuck her perfect ass into this mattress.

Now he thinks it’s just her.

He doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down—just continues to feed her hungry little hole what it’s asking for, what _she’s_ asking for—gritting his teeth as he works every inch inside her, until she’s _full._

Time stops. It stretches and expands as he feels—and she feels—and _they_ feel the perfect tension of it, the promise of pleasure vibrating in the breaths they share.

Ben sees Rey mouth something that looks a lot like _Oh my god_ , and grunts, a deep, guttural sound.

“Fuck,” he whispers, feeling her ass flutter around his cock.

_Don’t move. Don’t do it. Not yet. Give her time. Let her—_

And then she ruins it. Because she reaches up to lick a drop of sweat that’s sliding down his temple, and whatever hope he had of letting her get accustomed to him is completely blown to the wind. He drags himself out, feeling the slow, delicious friction, and then pushes in again, and—

The pressure will kill him. It will kill them both. 

“My Omega,” he says, mumbled into her collarbone. “And her perfect little hole—” He is thrusting, or something like it. Maybe it’s too shallow to be called that, and Ben, Ben is struggling to keep his rhythm going and not just grind himself against her, but he doesn’t think he can be blamed, because—

“You are—” Rey’s voice is reedy, eyes dazed as she clenches tighter around him. “You're… in my…”

He grunts, and gets a little deeper, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. His hand is already snaking between them— _just_ brushing against the swollen little bud of her already-sensitive clit. “I’m in your ass, am I not? I’m fucking your sweet little—” 

Her orgasm doesn’t swell inside her. It hits like an ocean wave, making her thighs tremble around his hips and her channel tighten like a vise—and he only touched her a _little_ bit. Ben holds deep inside, savoring the deep shudders and the whimpers, letting Rey ride her pleasure, and when he’s about to start thrusting again—

His knot usually swells gradually. Even when he is in a rut, it’s something that happens over several seconds, the slow rushing of blood to the base of his cock. Today, though… Today it just… _pops_ —fatter than he’s ever seen it.

It takes him by surprise at first, too stunned to actually react, especially given that there is an all-over pleasure tingling just beneath his skin—but then it hits him. What’s just happened.

“Shit,” he grunts. “ _Shit.”_ He tries to pull out, but it’s no use. He’s _stuck._ He curls over her body to press his hands against her face as his instincts ratchet up to an instantly anxious state. “Rey. _Rey._ Does it hurt? I’m sorry. Tell me how you feel, are you—“

“I’m okay,” she mumbles satedly, giving him a blissed out grin as her lashes flutter open. “It’s tight, but…” She gives a little wiggle of her hips that subsequently tugs on his knot—pulling a groan from deep in his chest as she shudders. “I like it.” She pushes up a little to nuzzle her nose against his gland, inhaling deep. “Feels good, Alpha.”

A rush of relieved air tumbles past his lips, relaxing as he lets his weight settle over her a little more fully. He presses his lips to her cheek and her temple and her hair—finally trailing them back down to leave a feather-light kiss at her still-throbbing gland. 

“Good,” he murmurs, flexing his hips and practically purring when he finds there is absolutely _no_ room left. An even tighter fit than her cunt. “You feel good too, Omega.”

She flashes him a cheeky grin when he pulls away to look at her, giving another subtle tug against his knot. “I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“Careful,” he warns playfully. “It _will_ go down eventually.”

“Speaking of.” She quirks an eyebrow. “What uh… What are we supposed to do until then? This isn’t… awkward?”

“Awkward?” He snorts under his breath, reaching between them to palm one rounded cheek of her ass, giving it a squeeze. “I’m happy to knot you like this… _anywhere_ I can. Something I’d be glad to demonstrate anytime you like.”

She giggles prettily, and he kisses her for no other reason than she is lovely and kissable and _his_ —lingering there for a moment before his lips curl at the corners.

“As for how we can pass the time…” His hand trails between them, fingers tracing a slow circle around her clit as she gasps. 

_“Alpha.”_

He smiles. “I bet I could think of a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!
> 
> [KyloTrashForever](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo) | [Ever-so-reylo](https://twitter.com/EverSoAli)


End file.
